Normal Days
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: A new conselor joins the school, and even Clark can not help but fall for her hypnotic eyes...
1. Default Chapter

Clark Kent sat in his classroom, listening to the teacher drone on about some English writer. He looked down at the note pad of paper. He had written the initials L.L. over and over. It was obvious to what they stood for, she sat in front of him, her long black hair, gleaming with light that shone from the window. _Lana Lang _he repeated in his mind. He shook her name from his mind and looked up at the teacher, trying to regain his focus. But there were those black locks of hair...

"Clark! Clark!" Clark shook his head and came back to reality. The teacher had evidently been calling his name. "Your wanted in the Councilors office, go." Clark stood up and blushes a crimson red as the class laughed at his absentmindedness. He slung his back over his shoulder and left the classroom, and walked towards the councilors office, wondering what had happened now.

"Sit down Clark." The young councilor smiled at him. She had a young pretty face, with curly brown hair. He had never seen her before, her eyes seemed almost hypnotic. He sat down obediently and watched as she scanned through his records.

"So what exactly have I done... uh,"

"Call me Miss Akashan."

"Right, so what have I done Miss Akashan?" Clark asked her again.

"I am new here, and well, I am not supposed to be in here today, but your old councilor mysteriously disappeared, so I have started a day early, and I hope to see everyone for a little bit today. Now, from your teacher's comments, you're a very serious child, and well," her eyes seemed to change to a bright blue as she spoke in a hypnotic voice, "I think it is time you should act like a child, oh, and we never spoke, you were sent here because you had forgotten your lunch." she smiled as Clark walked from the room in a dazed expression. She heard him giggle when he left the room and she smiled to herself, then spoke into the intercom, "Please send a Lana Lang to the councilor." She leaned back in her chair and waited.

Clark laughed and ran down the hall at super speed. He loved the feel of the wind going through his hair. He saw Lana Lang and ran next to her. "Hi Lana!" He said in a loud voice. He smiled brightly. She looked at him confused.

"Clark, are you okay?" She asked, he was smiling and talking in a loud voice. It was a very odd thing for someone like Clark Kent.

"Lana! I am happy cuz you are here...with me!" He laughed and giggled, "And I like you a lot, even if you are a stinking girly girl!"

"Um alright, stay right here Clark, I have to go speak to the counselor, okay? Then we will figure out what's wrong, stay right here." She slipped into the room.

Clark watched her go into the room and he waited for a few seconds then said to himself, "She is taking to long...and I run super fast! I'm gonna...I'm gonna.. Say hi to that birdy I see outside, and then take Lana to see it! I bet she will like me if I show her the pretty birdy!" Clark had used his X-ray vision to see a bird in the tree, and he raced off in super speed to get it. He easily caught the bird and went back to wait for Lana. "Lana! Hurry up!!!" He whined.

"Lana, I think I hear your friend calling, and remember you were only called because you forgot your lunch. You do not remember coming to see me." Miss Akashan smiled and watched the glazed look of the student as she left the room.

"Lana! I got a surprise for you! Its pretty!" he said and showed her the bird in his hands.

Lana saw it and giggled "You caught a real birdy...its real!!! That's soooo cool! Let's call it Princess!" She poked her finger inside of his hands and felt the bird move. She giggled delightfully.

Clark's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe her! "Lana! it's a guy birdy!!! And it's name is Chad!!! He is a guy! Duh Lana!" Lana looked at him and burst into tears and ran off. Clark rolled his eyes and ran after her in super speed, to surprise her.

_He's such a meanie!, _thought Lana, she shrieked as he appeared in front of her. Like he disappeared in thin air!

"Lana, I can catch another birdy, and she will be princess, and then they can be together...and they may even kiss!" He giggled at the word. Her prefect mouth moved into an amazed 'O' and then she smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"How did ya run in front of me Clark? I am a fast runner!" Lana asked him and Clark looked around, using his x-ray vision to find another birdy to give to Lana.

Clark was about to tell her how he was an alien, but then a thought crossed his mind. _No! I can't tell Lana about the secret...wait, what am I holding?_ Clark looked down and saw the bird in his hands, he released it instantly as Lana cried out, he turned and faced her. "Lana, what's wrong? What is going on?" He asked her, he saw tears were streaming down her face.

"Clarrrrrrk! You let Chad go! Now who will Princess kiss??? Clark! Get it back!" Lana wailed, now his birdy was gone! And he wasn't catching princess!!!

Clark stared at Lana in utter disbelief, she was wailing like a little child. She was speaking like a little child. Clark tried to think back to what had happened just a few moments ago, but all he could recall was a bird in his hands, which he dropped. He also remembered being called to the office, to pick up his lunch, which he collected... but he could not remember anything in between. "Um, Lana... how about some chocolate? Want some chocolate?" He asked her gently, he watched her eyes light up as if she was a child seeing presents on Christmas morning.

"Yay! Chocolate! I love chocolate!" Lana clapped her hands and jumped up and down. Clark could not help but smile, he has never seen her this happy, ever. He wondered how long this would last... and why Lana? Of all people, it always seems to be the people he loves. Clark took Lana's hand and led her out to the courtyard, and he could find Lana some chocolate. All along the way Lana talked about how much she adored chocolate.

"Clark!!! Clark!!!" A familiar voice shouted out to him, and he looked up, Pete Ross, Clark's best friend was running towards him. _Maybe Pete had a clue what is going on with Lana_ Clark thought.

Im going to try and submit next chapter today... and remember, I dont own any Smallville characters...


	2. Chapter 2 Normal Days

Chapter 2, tried to get this in as quick as possible, hope ya like it!

"Clark! I want chocolate!" Lana still whined, so Clark reached into his bag and pulled out a Hershey bar, and handed it to Lana. Lana giggled enthusiastically, and Clark waited for Pete to get to them.

"Hey man," Clark started, "look at Lana, she is acting like an absolute child! I don't know what is going on."

Pete stood for a moment and looked from Lana to Clark and then spoke. "Hey Lana, Where did you get that chocolate?"

Lana looked up and Pete, she was sitting cross-legged on the pavement, with the wrapper torn open and melted chocolate covering her hands. "Clark gave it to me, because he didn't get me my princess!" She took another bite from the chocolate bar.

Pete turned to Clark, "I want chocolate! I thought we were best friends! But now your friends with a icky girl!!!" Lana looked up at him and stuck her tongue out in an obnoxious way, she had chocolate on her tongue, and she was teasing him.

"Ah, Pete, man, not you too! What is going on with this school!?!? Clark heard the lunch bell ring as the everyone left their rooms, but Clark watched as how most of the classrooms were empty, "that's not usual," Clark started, he watched as a line grew at the counselors door. He saw Chloe Sullivan waiting in the line, he turned to Pete and Lana.

"Hey , guys...if you wait right here... you can have more chocolate!" They looked up at Clark in interest. "You cannot leave this spot. Wait right here." After that, he ran to go catch up to Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes, _Why is everyone in line? When I was called to the office, I didn't expect the whole school to be in line also. _"Chloe!" Chloe turned around and looked to who had called her name. Clark was running up to her. He got to her. "Chloe, do you have any idea what is going on?" He asked.

"You know, one by one, all through the day kids have been called down here, and they never come back to the class, and I was finally called, and there's a line. I have to find out what is going on, were you called down to the counselor?"

"Yeah, no...wait, I was called down to the office to pick up my lunch..." he stated, the words had already formed in his head, and just came out without having to think about it at all.

Chloe looked at Clark. "Um, Clark, I watched you put your lunch in your locker this morning, why would you be called down to pick up another lunch? And since when would Mrs. Kent drive down here to drop off your lunch?" Chloe asked him. Clark's face went blank.

"I have no idea..." Clark thought about it, and remembered, he indeed had put his lunch in his locker... and why would his mom bring one to the school? She knows he has money.

"Clark, what exactly happened in that room? Why didn't you go back to class?: Chloe questioned him.

"I-I-I don't know, I cant remember, last thing I remember afterwards is that I was holding a bird in my hands, and I let it go, and Lana started to cry..."

"Woh Woh...Lana cried? When did this happen? And why? Over a bird?" Chloe was in utter confusion. Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, out to the courtyard. Chloe watched as Lana was sitting on the ground and swinging a half a chocolate bar, which looked all melted in her arm, and Pete, yes Pete, was yelling at her and wrestling with her to get the chocolate bar. "What the..?"

"I have no clue what has been going on, they are acting like kindergarteners and it's like they have no clue they are 16 and 17 and in high school. I had to bribe them to stay in one place, I think they would run off if I hadn't have."

"This is incredible, if we find out the source of this.. Here comes my Pulitzer prize. This would be such an amazing article..."

Clark was shocked. "Chloe! These are our best friends! Pete Ross and Lana Lang! We have to help them!" Pete and Lana were now full body wrestling, and Lana was holding tight to the chocolate bar. They heard screaming behind them as Clark and Chloe turned around. Two seniors were racing each other, and the girl was screaming. Clark was about to tackle the boy down, but he realized they were laughing and giggling.

"Guess it is not just Lana and Pete. We have to find the source of this, I don't want us two to be the only mature teens in Smallville." Chloe turned around, "Hey Lana, come here, I got a present for you." Lana sat up instantly and ran over to Chloe.

What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Hard to believe this is all-serious Lana Lang." Chloe snorted and Clark nodded in agreement, it was so hard to believe. Clark turned around while Chloe spoke to Lana and watched as pretty much the whole student body was outside, playing around. They were all children, why hadn't Chloe or himself been effected? He knew his memory lapse had something to do with all this, of course, being from Krypton, and not being human, nothing should be really effecting him and even if he was, only for a short period of time.

The loud bell rang as Clark pondered over what to do with them, now that school was over, his dad was expecting him home to do his chores on the farm.

"What's going on? What is on my face...what? Chocolate?" Clark turned around and watched Lana as she stood up and looked at her sloppy appearance and wiped the layer of chocolate off of her hands and face.

"Looks like she has snapped out of it, finally, it seemed like eternally babysitting your best friend, and not getting paid for it." Chloe said, helped her steady herself and pointed to her face, showing Lana where she missed a spot of melted sticky chocolate on her chin.

"It is not just her, look, everyone is coming out of this." Clark replied as he watched as other students stood up and rubbed their heads, looking around. "Welcome back Pete," Clark smiled slightly as his friend stood up and gained his balance.

"What happened man? I'm so confused, I was on my way to the office...and I ended up here, wait, is school over?" Clark nodded as Pete shook his head in utter confusion.

"Looks like we got another case of weirdness in Smallville" Chloe said, turned on by the challenge.

"Chloe! Chloe Sullivan!" Chloe turned to search for the source of the voice. Someone who seemed oddly familiar, but he had never met before. She walked to Chloe and faced her. "I called you down to the office, but I am afraid you never showed up, find and see me tomorrow, I have something you might find useful for your newspaper." Chloe stared into the woman's blue eyes and nodded slowly, Chloe's eyes clouded. She turned to Clark and flashed a smile. "Nice to see you Clark." and she walked off, towards the parking lot.

"Who was that? I have never seen her before. She seems familiar, but I don't know her... how did she know my name?" Clark turned to Chloe, but her gaze was still dazed and lost. He poked her lightly as she blinked a few times and turned to Clark.

"That was the new counselor, Miss Akashan I think." Chloe replied and walked away, leaving Clark to deal with the still confused Pete and Lana.

More as soon as possible!!! I don't own any Smallville characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, remember, don't own any Smallville characters.

"Clark, I was driving by, want a ride back to your farm?" Lex Luthor asked. He was sitting in a slick black expensive car. Clark looked form Lana to Pete, and back to Lex. He nodded and walked towards the car. Pete and Lana seemed fine, and they were talking to each other. For some reason, he felt that there was no mystery, and nothing unusual had happened, and every time he started to think about it, the image of Miss Akashan's bright blue eyes filled his mind and he would think no more of the strange happenings of the day.

"You okay Clark?" Lex asked as they sped away from the school, and towards Clark's house.

"Yeah, I am fine, school was normal, except I don't think I attended most my classes today, for some reason I didn't go..." Clark trailed off, thinking about the blurred memory of the day.

"What was that?" Lex asked, not understanding at all what Clark was talking about.

"Nothing." Clark mumbled and said thanks as he got out of Lex's car and slung his red bag over his back. Lex said bye and drove off, most likely towards the Luthor mansion. He walked into the house and sat down on the kitchen table, confused over everything.

"You alright?" Clark's mom asked as she walked into the kitchen, she had mail in her hands and was reading a letter. She watched him concerned.

"Actually, I am tired, I think I will do my chores real quick... then go to sleep." With that, he super-sped from the kitchen and out to the barn, to work on his chores, and having super human abilities, he had them done with ease and fast. He fell right into his bed and crashed out.

"Clark!!! Get up! You will be late!" Martha called from downstairs. Clark eyes shot open and darted to his clock. No matter how much sleep Clark got, he would always sleep in late. He threw on a red shirt and jeans, with a plaid button shirt thrown loosely over his red shirt. He ran downstairs and kissed his mom on the cheek lightly, grabbed his books form the counter and ran outside. He got out the door and watched the bus drive off. Clark rolled his eyes and ran to the school in super-speed.

Clark placed his books into his locker and saw Chloe walking towards him. His jaw dropped at the sight of her outfit. She wore a small slick black leather skirt, with a red shirt, sleeveless. She had bright red lipstick on her lips with long thin eyeliner wrapping around her eyes. She walked up to him and slammed his locker shut. She placed her hand firmly against his chest and all Clark could let out was a surprised gasp.

She giggled devilishly and whispered into his ear. "What's a matter Clark?" Clark tried to speak again, but only a squeak came out. "What is with you today Clark? You are acting so strange, and what the hell are you wearing?!"

Clark looked at her curiously, it was him who should have been asking that question. Clark did not have a clue what was going on. He looked away for Chloe for a moment, looking for Pete, maybe he had a hint as to what was up with Chloe.

"Chloe! Look at Lana!" Clark watched in amazement as Lana walked by, she was in old jeans, with a large blue shirt on. She was wearing big glasses that kept slipping down her nose. Just about every time she looked back down at her book, her glasses would slip down her nose, and she would push them back up. Her hair was messy, sloppily tied into a ponytail.

"What about her? She's a dweeb, when have you ever noticed her?" Clark jumped as he felt Chloe's hand press against his butt and he turned around and faced her.

"I am going to, um, go get something, I will catch you later Chloe." and he ran off down the hall.

Chapter 4 is being written right now!


End file.
